roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Karambit
}} The Karambit is a One Handed Blade. It is unlocked by rolling a LEGENDARY while opening a case. History The Karambit is a small curved knife that originated in Indonesia. This kind of knife is called "Karambiak" or "Kurambik" in the native Indonesian language and Malay. It is called "Karambit" in the Philippines, which is what it is known as in most western countries. In a traditional grip, the knife is held with the index finger in the ring and the point of the blade facing outwards. In a hammer grip, the knife is held with the little finger in the ring and the point of the blade outwards.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karambit Model The in-game model has a white curved blade and an ergonomic handle. It has a ring at the bottom and a dark blue grip. In-Game General Information '' The Karambit is a single-handed blade with relatively high damage, being capable of an almost fatal front headshot, dealing 96 damage. The swing and slash speed is fairly quick, with no delay time for the weapon's quick attack swing. The range is extremely small, however, at a minuscule 1.5 studs, making the reach of the weapon very limited. The Karambit has a unique strength in having the highest walk speed of any melee weapon in-game. ''Usage and Tactics The Karambit is very effective in close-quarters-combat (CQC). The quick attack speeds allow the weapon to be used in panic CQC situations where a user's firearm can be largely ineffective. The Karambit is not very suitable for target pursuit, as the short range may end up with the user being just out of reach for the target. However, a flank maneuver to the back in CQC, or sneaking up behind enemy lines with quick attacks to each target can be devestating in their own encounters. Furthermore, the high headshot damage of 96 allows almost any injured target to be eliminated. The appaling blade range, however, is the bane of the Karambit. Users may find themselves eliminated by other melee weapons, or other such CQC firearms, before contact is made. To counter this, a stealthy playstyle is required, or one that uses the high mobility value of the Karambit to the user's advantage. Conclusion The Karambit is a useful melee weapon for quick and aggressive playstyles. The fast walk speed and quick attack times allow the weapon to be effectively used in CQC against weapons such as Shotguns and Personal Defense Weapons. Furthermore, the high damage with a headshot is very useful for entering an engagement, where a target is more than likely injured, and eliminating them. Pros & Cons Pros: *Quick slash speed. *Small weapon—does not obstruct peripheral vision. *Highest front stab damage in-class. Cons: *Short stab range. Trivia * The weapon's kill feed was changed from KARAMBIT ® in the Winter Update, to simply KARAMBIT. * In-game, the user wields the Karambit in a traditional grip. * The old slash animations for the Karambit was the Knife's stab animation. It was redone and tweaked leading to them being more realistic to the real-world usage. * When inspecting the Karambit, the user will twirl the Karambit out of their pocket, look at both sides, then twirl it back into their pocket. This is a unique feature among melee weapons. ** This animation is similar to the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive animation of their Karambit, and this is also shared with the Knife between both games. References Category:Melee Weapons Category:One Hand Blade Category:Weaponry